


Yuanfen

by OwlBeDamned



Series: Soulmates AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Kyoutani is a goof with a tough exterior, Love, M/M, Matsukawa and his puns OH NO, Social Media, Some pining I suppose, Yahaba forgives too easily, Yes it's another of those wrong text fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlBeDamned/pseuds/OwlBeDamned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[sent at 8:14 A.M.] Oikawa-san, I don't care how hungover you are, please come clean my apartment (the one you wrecked last night with your partying) and collect the puppy you left in my living room. I expect you at 9. Or else, there'll be consequences.</p><p>[sent at 8:16 A.M.] who is this and how the fuck did u get my number?</p><p>                                                                                                   ---</p><p>"It makes sense if you think about it," Iwaizumi told him. "A soulmate line is the first sentence your significant other will tell you when you first encounter them. But the books never specified whether that encounter had to be physical."</p><p>Kyoutani frowned, looking at his upperclassman in wonder. "Iwaizumi-san, this means...?"</p><p>"Yeah," he chuckled back, pointing at his cellphone, "that guy right there is your soulmate."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuanfen

**Author's Note:**

> yuanfen 缘分 (n., Chinese) - a relationship by fate or destiny; the binding force between two people

Yahaba considered his most redeeming quality to be his patience. After all, he had been through much and was patient. _Very_ patient.

  
However, there was a limit to his patience and it was called Oikawa Tooru.

  
His upperclassman was not a bad person, Yahaba knew, but as the door swung open and he stepped in to witness the chaos that had become his apartment, a rising fire grew in him, as did his desire to mercilessly murder him with his two bare hands.

  
Yahaba wasn't the most organized person. After all, he was a prospective law student and with all the readings and work he had to do, he honestly didn't have much time to worry about keeping his apartment like a castle from Cinderella. He did, however, regularly clean his apartment and wanted it to look somewhat human and habitable.

  
Not like _Satan's hellhole_ , as it did now.

  
His whole apartment was a complete mess. Which was an incredible statement, considering he and Watari had been roommates last year. Yahaba's whole place was in a state of disarray and it screamed 'infernal chaos!' at him. His furniture was strewn all over the place, moved and all flipped, although there seemed to be no permanent damage. Cups, leftover food, trash and bottles of beer and alcohol littered the floor. A putrid smell lay in the air that seemed to come mysteriously from his microwave and _why was there a hole in his ceiling covered in duct tape where his chandelier used to be?_

  
And right in the middle of all that was a puppy.

  
Yahaba sighed and walked towards it, picking it up. He wasn't the best with animals (Watari's hamster had bitten him upon their first meeting), but the poor thing didn't deserve to have been pulled into this mess. He petted the cute thing (a beagle, he thought) and it waggled happily in his arms. Yahaba shifted the puppy's weight to his left arm and grabbed his phone with his now free right hand.

  
Sure, he was pretty angry at Oikawa-san, but he had a more pressing concern right now.

  
Finding out what had happened last night.

  
Yahaba groaned. He knew he shouldn't have lent Oikawa-san his apartment for him to throw his "mid-terms are over" party. After all, Oikawa-san's apartment was much bigger and much better-furnished. He'd even told him that when he'd first asked him.

  
"Come on, my cute successor, Yahaba-chan!" Oikawa had pouted, putting on his pretty convincing puppy face. "You know that I can't throw any more parties at my place. My landlord already threatened to evict me. Please! It's the last party of the year, I swear, and nothing will happen! Your house will be spotless. Besides, not even twenty people will be going and it'll last until 11 P.M. tops. _Please_?"

  
And somehow, Yahaba had made the terrible mistake of believing him.

  
Yahaba did what he thought was best. He dialed his best friend, who had told him the previous day that he would go to the party. Surely, Watari would give him the answers he needed.

  
...If he wasn't too hungover to answer his phone.

  
_"Hi! This is Watari! If you're not some hostile serial killer, wait until the beep and leave me a voice message. If you're Yahaba, um, sorry."_ BEEP!

  
"You better be," growled Yahaba frustratedly, ending the call.

  
He sighed, throwing himself back on one of his couches. He put the puppy gently on his lap and then grabbed his phone, quickly getting into the Internet. Although Yahaba wasn't the type of person, he had to resort to his final option.

  
Social media.

  
He had gotten a new phone a few days ago and it was proving to be helpful to him right now. For once, his internet was much quicker and he logged into his Instagram. As always, Oikawa-san was extremely photogenic and had taken 468 pictures throughout the entire night, each one getting more and more blurry and unruly than the one before. However, the angles didn't really help him at all and didn't tell him anything other than the obvious.

  
Yahaba logged out and then went into his Twitter, deciding that his search would be much more successful there. Much to his surprise, his greatest clue actually came from Oikawa's greatest enemy: Ushijima. (He was actually more surprised that Oikawa had actually invited him, but oh well).

  
The ace, as blunt as he might have been, was surprisingly social media famous and had a significant amount of followers on his Twitter accounts (he was still far away from Oikawa-san, though). Yahaba, of course, had seen his account before. He mostly posted or retweeted plant metaphors and tips on gardening and agriculture. There were also plenty of volleyball-related tweets, either involving himself in Shiratorizawa, the Youth Japanese team, or professional players. There was even the occasional #team selfie there with his friends from Shiratorizawa, or photos he was tagged in. 

  
However, Yahaba didn't care about that right now. Ushijima's newest tweet popped out and Yahaba scanned his phone screen, feeling dread rise up his throat.

 

 

> **Ushijima Wakatoshi (@miyagisuperace)** \- October 23
> 
>   
>  the consequences of excessive alcohol
> 
>   
>  156 RETWEETS - 3,216 LIKES

  
Attached to his Twitter post was a short 20-second video of a scene that happened some time around last night (or morning) in Yahaba's apartment. The law student clicked on it and tapped his foot impatiently as it loaded and then, watched it play. Although the camera was a little wobbly, the quality was surprisingly good and Yahaba watched in horror at the video.

  
Oikawa-san was swinging wildly from his chandelier, barefoot but dressed in a white dress and a long, silver wig. He was singing incoherently some Western song played in the background and popped open a bottle of champagne with his mouth, spraying everybody it. A guy in a horse mask who was buck-naked except for a thin silk toga he wore got up to join him, hanging upside down from his legs, and he and Oikawa were cheered on by a massive crowd that had gathered around them.

  
Suddenly, there was a loud noise and a crack. The whole chandelier went down, crashing into the floor with the two people still on top. People screamed, even though Oikawa-san and Horse Dude were fine, and chaos erupted.

  
_"Holy shit, grab the duct tape!"_ shouted a disembodied voice that Yahaba couldn't quite put a name to (but would probably kill), and the video ended abruptly.

  
Yahaba was done.

  
So done.

  
He whipped out his phone and created a new message, quickly adding Oikawa-san's number. Then, he sent out sugggestively kind but vaguely threatening text to him.  
Yahaba slumped back into the couch, placing his phone gently next to him and watched the puppy next to him, who still hadn't moved from where Yahaba had put it. Yahaba wondered if the puppy was male or female, although he certainly didn't want to find out right now. The puppy barked cheerfully at him and wagged its tail excitedly, its eyes looking into him with a happy, unpreoccupied light.

  
The law student gave a small smile. It really was hard to stay frustrated at something so adorable. He used his long fingers to pet the soft fur, trying to soothe his temper as well, and looked at it.

  
"What am I going to do with Oikawa-san?" he sighed.

  
The puppy looked at him and barked.

 

* * *

 

"It was insane, Iwaizumi! You should have gone," Matsukawa said.

  
Kyoutani slid his tray quietly into the seat next to his upperclassman. Iwaizumi was currently pouring intensely over a biology textbook while Matsukawa, sitting in front of him, chattered cheerfully while munching a cheese croissant (he claimed it was the only food in the university cafeteria that was half-decent). Breakfast with them was as always, a loud yet amusing affair.

  
Iwaizumi snorted, briefly looking up to face his friend. "From what you're telling me, I'm honestly _glad_ I didn't go."

  
Matsukawa rolled his eyes. "That's because you're an old man in a 21 year old body. You would probably rather go play bingo and drink ginger ale in some old basement than actually live life.""

  
"Getting wasted and wrecking some poor guy's house in the process isn't living life," retorted Iwaizumi. He turned and smiled at Kyoutani pleasantly. "Oh, hey there, Kyoutani. What did you get today?"

  
"Um, some eggs I guess."

 

"You should eat more," advised Iwaizumi. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

  
"Look at that! Iwaizumi getting one step closer to becoming a full-fledged mom!" joked Matsukawa, popping the last piece of his croissant into his mouth. He grinned at Kyoutani. "He is right, though. You should eat some more. Even though I get what all this hype is about. Eggs offer a lot of great benefits. I even heard they give you _eggcelent_ vision!"

  
Kyoutani sighed tiredly.

  
Iwaizumi groaned. "Not so early-"

  
"Sausages are great breakfasts too, though! Although I really don't like when people make dick references or inappropriate jokes about them. Gosh, aren't they the _wurst_?"

  
"Lord, help me."

  
"And of course, you can't forget a good helping of fruit! I don't recommend eating too many bananas though, since your diet can get a little _unappeeling_."

  
"I feel genuine sympathy for the individual who will end up with you for the rest of their life," sighed Iwaizumi as he placed his reading glasses next to him and rubbed his temples.

  
"Ah! I have sympathy for them too, since they'll be fighting so many of my admirers to get to me. In fact, whenever I undress in the bathroom, you could say even my shower gets _turned on_ ," smirked Matsukawa, winking at them coyly.

  
" _Issei, I swear to God_ -"

  
Suddenly, they were interrupted by the loud buzzing sound coming from Kyoutani's backpack. They grew quiet as Kyoutani grabbed his phone, unlocked it and then turned it off, sighing, as he went back to munch his eggs.

  
"Huh, what's that?" asked Matsukawa curiously.

  
"I don't know," shrugged Kyoutani absentmindedly, continuing to chew his eggs. "I didn't check. But it was probably someone selling some stupid shit or whatever."

  
"It sounded more like a text message," said Iwaizumi. "I know it's none of my business, but you should check it out. It could be important, you know."

  
"Right," said Kyoutani with a roll of his eyes. He did, however, follow Iwaizumi-san's advice, as he respected him a lot, and re-opened his phone.

  
It was indeed a message, which was strange since he rarely interacted with anybody (and vice-versa) and as his eyes skimmed over its content -

  
He froze.

 

* * *

 

 **[sent at 8:14 A.M.]** Oikawa-san, I don't care how hungover you are, please come clean my apartment (the one you wrecked last night with your partying) and collect the puppy you left in my living room. I expect you at 9. Or else, there'll be consequences.

 

* * *

  
"What's wrong?" asked Iwaizumi.

  
Kyoutani put his phone in the middle of the table for him to see. He did trust his upperclassman after all. In turn, Iwaizumi gave him a respectful nod and then gently took his phone, reading the message quickly and freezing just like Kyoutani did. Matsukawa, wanting to get in the hype, quickly snatched the phone from Iwaizumi's hands and read the message.

  
"Whoa, isn't that-?" Matsukawa looked at Kyoutani bewilderedly, handing him back his phone.

  
Kyoutani nodded.

  
The three of them sat there in silence, but at this point Kyoutani had sunk too deep into his thoughts to pay attention to anything else. It seemed as if the noise and rowdiness of the university cafeteria had been blocked out by the mental boundaries of his mind, as if in the universe there was nothing, but him, and this person from across the screen. All he could think of were those same words, written across the expanse of his muscular back, carved in the ink of fate onto his flesh, appearing just like it had in his messages inbox:

  
**Oikawa-san, I don't care how hungover you are, please come clean my apartment (the one you wrecked last night with your partying) and collect the puppy you left in my living room.**

  
"How is this possible?" he asked, the first to snap out of it.

  
"It makes sense if you think about it," Iwaizumi told him. "A soulmate line is the first sentence your significant other will tell you when you first encounter them. But the books never specified whether that encounter had to be physical."

  
Kyoutani frowned, looking at his upperclassman in wonder. "Iwaizumi-san, this means...?"

  
"Yeah," he chuckled back, pointing at his cellphone, "that guy right there is your soulmate."

 

* * *

 

After it had been obvious Oikawa-san would not be dropping by his apartment to help clean up, Yahaba salvaged what little he could, grabbed his things and dropped by a Starbucks to get his simple iced vanilla latte.

  
He had always been annoyed when people ordered long-ass, complicated drinks...even though Oikawa-san was one of those people. Yahaba entered the Starbucks and found the line pleasantly empty. In a few strides, he crossed the room and stood in front of the familiar-looking cashier, who had a black buzz cut and gray eyes that Yahaba could remember from anywhere.

  
"Hey, Yahaba," said Watari casually. "The usual?"

  
"Yeah," nodded Yahaba. "The usual and _an explanation as to why there is a hole in my living room covered in duct tape_."

  
Watari shouted the order and a barista behind him set off to work. Fortunately, nobody else was in line, so Yahaba could make sure to get a nice talk out of his friend. The cashier turned to him and sighed, leaning forward and looking at him with an earnest expression.

  
"I am so sorry for what happened at your apartment. Believe me, I tried to convince them to not go over the line, but Oikawa was drunk shitless, and by the time he and Hanamaki (Horse Dude, huh?) decided to swing from your chandelier, I'd taken a few shots myself," Watari told him. "There was nothing I could do. I was so badly off, I spent like half an hour puking into your cactus."

  
" _That was you?!_ "

  
Yahaba remembered a putrid smell coming from the plant and had wanted to puke himself once he had taken a look inside the pot. Never again.

  
"Um, yeah. Whoops. As I said, I really am sorry, Yahaba. I couldn't even stay because I had this morning shift. But I'll drop by late afternoon to help you out, okay? Please? Apology accepted?"

  
"Fine. Apology accepted. Besides, I'd appreciate the help," sighed Yahaba. Watari pumped his fists in the air in celebration, giving a happy whoop, and the law student only rolled his eyes in response. "The situation is bad, but if I look at it in the bright side, it's not any worse than my dorm days with you."

  
"Hey!"

  
"The truth is the truth."

  
"Still as sharp-tongued as ever, huh?" said Watari, rolling his eyes. "So, how are things, really?"

  
"My place is a mess. And they left a puppy in my living room!"

  
"What did you do with it? I know you aren't exactly...a dog whisperer," snickered Watari.

  
"Shut up, you. Your hamster is demonic, anyways. But I really don't like animals, so I just left some food and water in case it was hungry and left."

  
"Wow, Yahaba."

  
"What else was I supposed to do?! I think I'll just take it to an veterinary clinic or something later. Anyways, I also texted Oikawa-san for an explanation and some help to clean it up, you know, because _he_ made the mess, but he didn't reply."

  
"Maybe his phone ran out of battery or he put it on vibrate?"

  
"I doubt it. You know how Oikawa-san is. Leaving the house without his cellphone for him is like travelling to Alaska without a coat. Remember how once he documented an entire day of his life on Twitter?"

  
"Ohh, I remember. You have a point. Why don't you go confront him about it?"

  
"That's what I am going to do right now," said the law student, just as a barista shouted his order and he went to grab it. He took a sip of the cold drink and looked at Watari with mock bravery. "Wish me luck, I suppose?"

  
"Godspeed," nodded Watari, giving him a wave.

  
Yahaba gave him a thankful nod in response and walked out of the coffee shop. Soon, at a leisurely pace, he was able to reach one of the university common dorms. Oikawa, like Yahaba, had moved out of the university housing, but often liked to mill around and relax in the comfortable common rooms that were offered to them when they had free time.

  
Yahaba was sure that Oikawa would be there, and not unsurprisingly, he was. Luckily, not one of his fangirls was in sight, but without a massive crowd it would be easier to confront his upperclassman. He was currently speaking animatedly into his phone, laying in one of the couches, grinning widely and gesturing, even if he was the only one in the common room.

  
"-I know! Tetsu really messed things up with that cat pun offer and all his past attempts to woo him have been terrible. But I think that this Halloween party he's hosting will be the climax of their story. His effort will finally pay off, I think. He'll definitely convince-" Oikawa stopped abruptly when he saw Yahaba and he quickly ended the call. "Hey Kou, call you back, okay? I need to do something right now. Bye!"

  
Putting his phone in the back pocket of the skinny jeans that fit him well, he hopped up and flashed his underclassman another of his 24-carat grins, so bright and shiny, Yahaba knew it was definitely not real. Both he and Yahaba knew that there was a storm coming.

  
"Yoo hoo, Yahaba-chan! Hi! How are you? Is there anything I can help you with?" Oikawa exclaimed enthusiastically, casually pretending nothing was wrong.  
Yahaba crossed his arms and stood in front of him, looking up at him with a glare.

  
"Well, _not good_ , Oikawa-san, because my apartment is half-destroyed!" he growled angrily. "And you know what I want, Oikawa-san - I want an explanation."

  
Oikawa sighed and his face morphed into an expression of genuine shame. "I know and I really want to apologize. I might have taken in too much alcohol in my system-"

  
" _Might_?"

  
"Okay, I _did_ take in a lot of alcohol in my system, and so did many of the party guests. My mind was blurry and it led to several incorrect actions. It was completely irresponsible of me-"

  
"Damn right, it was irresponsible!" snarled Yahaba. "And to add, you didn't even have the good decency of replying to my text-"

  
Oikawa blinked suddenly. "What text?"

  
"Don't pretend, Oikawa-san! I sent you one this morning asking you to come over and fix the mess that you made. But you never once responded, even though I see you have your phone on you right now!"

  
"Yahaba-chan, I might have wrecked your apartment in my drunken stupor, but I would never lie to you or ignore you. I never received anything from you. Otherwise, I would have come at once," said Oikawa, unlocking his phone and showing him his messages. "Really. Check."

  
Oikawa took out his shiny gold-covered iPhone6 from his pocket, unlocking deftly with one hand and then tossing it gently to Yahaba, who caught the phone expertly. He looked up at Oikawa with a raised eyebrow and then looked down at the phone, going into Oikawa's message inbox. As always, it was littered with tons of fangirls' passionate confessions, conversations and requests, but Yahaba felt strangely touched when his contact was one of the few under the "Favorites" section.

  
Yahaba rolled his eyes at the contact name Oikawa had given him and then opened the most recent line of messages they had exchanged.

 

* * *

  
(contact name: Creampuff-chan ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ )  
[click to see 89,673 previous messages]

  
**[sent two days ago]** yahaba-chan, do you wanna hear a joke??? ;)

  
**[sent two days ago]** oikawa-san pls no

  
**[sent two days ago]** not righ tnow

  
**[sent two days ago]** it's 11:58 pm seriously

  
**[sent two days ago]** what happens when u eat yeast and polish?

  
**[sent two days ago]** *sigh* -_-

  
**[sent two days ago]** idk oikawa-san, u get food poisoning or diarrhea?

  
**[sent two days ago]** noooo

  
**[sent two days ago]** you rise and shine next morning! ;) ;) ;)

  
**[sent two days ago]** ...

  
**[sent two days ago]** oikawa-san i am one bad joke away from blocking you

  
**[sent two days ago]** nooooo don't do that my cute kouhai. when did you get so salty??? what's up with some good-natured jokes? especially mine!!

  
**[sent two days ago]** btw what are you up to? i am soooo bored

  
**[sent two days ago]** well, i was _sleeping_ , oikawa-san

  
**[sent two days ago]** something sane humans do

  
**[sent two days ago]** especially after pulling all-nighters for the past 3 days

 

 **[sent one day ago]** oohhhh i see whoops sorry

  
**[sent two days ago]** it's ok. just go to sleep oikawa-san

  
**[sent two days ago]** u need it too

  
**[sent one day ago]** okk!!! :) i guess i'llt ry. even though i don't need a beauty sleep to be as stunning as i am right now!! but i'll follow ur advice!! sleep well!! don't want you to get wrinkles, right??? good night, yahaba-chan!

  
**[sent one day ago]** good night, oikawa-san

 

* * *

  
There were indeed no new messages from him.

  
Quickly, the gears in mind came together and he came with an abrupt conclusion.

  
He had sent a text to a stranger.

  
Yahaba was absolutely mortified. He tried to hide how horrified and embarrassed he was by biting his lower lip and he turned 180°, trying to make his face only slightly visible to Oikawa. His upperclassman could read anyone's face like an open book.

  
"W-Well!" he said, turning back. "I still want an explanation."

  
"I'm honestly really sorry, Yahaba," said Oikawa, his eyes looking at him with a genuinely apologetic expression. He sighed. "I promise I will pay all the damage costs. For the mean time, you can move in with me." He flashed his underclassman a little smile. "Forgive me, please?"

  
Yahaba sighed, pretending to still be angry, while tamping his foot impatiently, but he knew he could never stay too angry at Oikawa-san. After all, his upperclassman had been one of his closest friends, had stayed with him when many had not. He had been kind and supportive during the hard times he'd had with his past boyfriends and shitty so-called manipulative friends. He had tutored him personally and given up thousands of his hours giving him advice and teaching him things he didn't understand. He'd given him that internship at his father's prestigious law firm to give him more work experience. He had helped him look for his apartment. Oikawa-san might have been annoying, child-like and overly carefree (also intimidating at times), but he was supportive, friendly and had a heart of gold.

  
"Fine," he mumbled.

  
"Yay! Thank you, Yahaba-chan!"

  
"But no more parties at my place."

  
"N-o-p-e!" exclaimed Oikawa enthusiastically. "No more parties, I swear. Besides, I should be moving to a new apartment with a better landlady soon, who is not as bitchy and stingy as the landlord I have now! The place is bigger and it's in a cozy place with almost no neighbors, which is super party material! No more ransacking your apartment."

  
"Good," Yahaba huffed.

  
"Now, let's talk about more important things!" gushed Oikawa, clapping his hands together enthusiastically. "Who is this person that you accidentally texted?"

  
Yahaba groaned. " _Oikawa-san_ -"

  
"This is so romantic! It's perfect, Yahaba-chan. Like something out of a shoujo manga or a fanfiction! Character A means to text Character C, but accidentally texts Character B, and the two become friends by accident. Then, their 'friendship' develops into mutual pining and then flourishes into a full-on romance!" his elder exclaimed.

  
"Oikawa-san, don't be such a drama queen. That is an exaggeration. For all I know, this person could just think my text was a spam and ignore it."

  
"We are talking about the person who could be your half-orange!" Oikawa ranted on, oblivious to what Yahaba had to say. "This could actually be your soulmate, Yahaba-chan! Just imagine that. How amazing would that be? How romantic?"

  
"Oikawa-san, you can't seriously be-"

  
Suddenly, a loud beep sounded, indicating and Yahaba frowned at his phone. Speaking of the devil. He quickly grabbed his phone and looked at it, seeing that he had a new message. He opened it, feeling Oikawa's curious eyes on him.

  
"Wait, let me check this..."

* * *

  
**[sent at 8:14 A.M.]** Oikawa-san, I don't care how hungover you are, please come clean my apartment (the one you wrecked last night with your partying) and collect the puppy you left in my living room. I expect you at 9. Or else, there'll be consequences.

  
**[sent at 9:16 A.M.]** who is this and how the fuck did u get my number?  


* * *

  
Yahaba's phone fell off his hand and it landed on the couch, where Oikawa quickly scooped it up and read it, his eyes growing as wide as Yahaba's.

  
His erratic heartbeat was impossible to stabilize. Yahaba didn't know where that or the sudden warmth in his chest was coming from, nor the flush from his cheeks or the thrill that ran through his veins. However, it was by far something unpleasant. Yahaba's heart sung and felt a sense of connection unparalleled to anything else. He yearned to see this person, to feel them, to be with them. It was an undeniable sense of unity, of desire...because he knew for sure that this was his soulmate, his other half.

 

Slowly, he raised his right hand and turned it to see his open palm, calloused by work. There, in the dark, deep permanent ink that had engraved itself in his skin when he was thirteen, exactly like it was written in the phone, was:

  
**who is this and how the fuck did u get my number?**

  
"Oh my gosh!" shouted Oikawa ecstatically. "It _is_ your soulmate!"

 

* * *

  
**[sent at 2:05 P.M.]** crap, i am sorry, wrong person

  
**[sent at 2:05 P.M.]** whatever

  
**[sent at 2:05 P.M.]** hey, what's that supposed to mean?

  
**[sent at 2:05 P.M.]** wtf is what supposed 2 mean?

  
**[sent at 2:05 P.M.]** that whatever

  
**[sent at 2:05 P.M.]** i just said that it's no big deal about the wrong #

  
**[sent at 2:05 P.M.]** why are u overthinking it?

  
**[sent at 2:05 P.M.]** who tf are u? a teenage girl dreaming about shoujo mangas?

  
**[sent at 2:05 P.M.]** i'm a successful guy and exemplar student, thank you very much

  
**[sent at 2:05 P.M.]** not some rude and snobby asshole like you

  
**[sent at 2:05 P.M.]** you fucking started it

  
**[sent at 2:05 P.M.]** don't you dare cuss at me, i spoke cordially to you and i expect the same treatment

  
**[sent at 2:05 P.M.]** cordial my ass

  
**[sent at 2:05 P.M.]** besides i can do whatever i want

  
**[sent at 2:05 P.M.]** ohhh wow who do you think you are?

  
**[sent at 2:06 P.M.]** i ask the same of you

 

 **[sent at 2:06 P.M.]** you are probably one of those arrogant pre-law pricks

  
**[sent at 2:06 P.M.]** and what if am? at least i won't end up being a rude hoodlum like u

  
**[sent at 2:06 P.M.]** don't act so fucking high and mighty towards people u don't know

  
**[sent at 2:06 P.M.]** in a few years i'm going to med school to be a vet

  
**[sent at 2:06 P.M.]** so you can shut up and swallow your words

  
**[sent at 2:06 P.M.]** lawyers are fucking greedy and self-centered anyways

  
**[sent at 2:06 P.M.]** but oh that seems to match your personality

  
**[sent at 2:06 P.M.]** hypocrite much, huh? u don't know who i am either, so don't talk trash about me or my profession. in fact 1 of the reasons i want to be a lawyer is to protect people from disrespectful people like u

  
**[sent at 2:05 P.M.]** shit i am so hurt wow

  
**[sent at 2:05 P.M.]** i don't even want to talk to you right now

  
**[sent at 2:05 P.M.]** i am honestly not in the mood

  
**[sent at 2:05 P.M.]** my apartment got wrecked by my friend bc he threw a party and then he got drunk off his ass

  
**[sent at 2:06 P.M.]** oikawa tooru?

  
**[sent at 2:06 P.M.]** fuck, you heard too?

  
**[sent at 2:06 P.M.]** yes it's him

  
**[sent at 2:06 P.M.]** but it's none of your business! anyways i thought i could have a decent polite conversation with u but it seems that was a mistake bc you're a complete brute

  
**[sent at 2:06 P.M.]** says the conceited asshole with the holier-than-thou attitude

  
**[sent at 2:06 P.M.]** but whatever

  
**[sent at 2:06 P.M.]** !!!

 

* * *

  
"I hate him."

  
The two of them were in one of the gym facilities that the university offered them, surrounded by the comfortable whir of machines and equipment, the smell of sweat and warm apples.

  
After Kyoutani had met Iwaizumi and realized he was his superior in all athletic aspects (something that had never happened before), he had determinedly set himself on a journey to defeat him, developing a sense of rivalry, respect and friendship for his upperclassman. He had been completely fixated on learning how it was that Iwaizumi was so strong, silently stalking (he called it "learning from afar") him for several months until during one of Iwaizumi's regular runs around campus, he'd turned around to look at the bush he'd been hiding in and invited him to run with him.

  
He had been mortified to have been so blatantly discovered, but he hadn't been able to refuse an offer so good, and ever since then, he and Iwaizumi trained together.  
Although, much to his frustration, Iwaizumi could still bench press 50 pounds more than he could and crushed him in any physical challenge.

  
Kyoutani, after a satisfyingly aggressive run on the treadmill (he'd nearly broken it, so one of the supervisors had 'kindly' told him to step off for a while), had settled next to the bench press where Iwaizumi was currently bench pressing 140 kg. with relative ease. He squeezed his water bottle moodily to drink its contents and then dumped it aside carelessly, sloppily wiping the water dribbling from his chin with the sleeve of his sweaty shirt.

  
"Hm?" asked Iwaizumi.

  
Kyoutani had known Iwaizumi-san enough to understand what he meant through the simplest of his gestures and elaborated further in his statement. "My soulmate. I hate him."

  
"Oh, it's a he! Why do you hate him? Did he write you back?"

  
He nodded in response, giving an irritated snort. "Yeah, but I don't like him already. He acts all high and mighty. He overthinks things, he's pretentious, he...just talking about him makes me angry! I think fate might have fucked up this time, because there is no way that little shit and I are compatible."

  
Iwaizumi chuckled, gently placing the weight in place and sitting up. He took a swig of his own water bottle while he spoke with him. "You never know. I think maybe you're looking down at fate, Kyoutani. Trust it to do its job properly, will you? After all, don't 'opposites attract'?"

  
"That's only science-wise," Kyoutani grumbled back. "In real life, it's bullshit. And if it were science, this asshole and I would just form an exothermic reaction."

  
At least, he had gotten something out from those fucking Physics classes.

  
"Did I hear exothermic reaction? 'Cause you could say I studied them _before they were cool_."

  
Matsukawa popped behind them, sporting a mischievous drink. He plopped down casually next to Kyoutani in the gym floor with an angelic expression, even though he was the recipient of two vicious glares. Both Iwaizumi and Kyoutani sighed loudly, the former rubbing his temples in annoyance and the latter rolling his eyes quietly.

  
"Issei, for fuck's sake, if you make another pun or joke, especially about chemistry-"

  
"Oh, trust me, dear Hajime, I would, but it seems that all the good chemistry jokes... _argon_."

  
Iwaizumi looked at Matsukawa.

  
Matsukawa looked at Iwaizumi.

  
"That's it - _I'm going to kill you_!"

  
"Nooo, I am way too young to die! And my epitaph would be so uncool, like 'crushed to death by Iwaizumi Hajime's Schwarzenegger-sized arms' isn't exactly how-"

  
Iwaizumi caught Matsukawa in a headlock and soon the two were wrestling in the floor, loudly shouting at each other. A vein had popped out in Iwaizumi's forehead in irritation and Matsukawa's face looked dangerously red.

  
Kyoutani watched quietly from the corner, sipping his water. He looked around the gym, shuddering as he felt a strange feeling. As if he were being...watched. It was a sensation he'd felt several times before, but he had always dismissed it.

  
He shrugged it off this time again, watching the fight unfold in front of him. After some more choking, Matsukawa was finally let off after a heated string of apologies from him and a warning from Iwaizumi. Kyoutani watched Matsukawa drop to the floor, spluttering and coughing.

  
"Shit, Iwaizumi! What was it with that fucking death grip? You could have killed me!"

  
"That was the intent," said Iwaizumi casually, inspecting his nails.

  
"Wow, how am I still your friend? You're so savage. But...Now, what's this I'm hearing about your soulmate? Trouble in paradise, huh, lover boy?" smirked Matsukawa, turning from Iwaizumi and looking at Kyoutani.

  
"Don't call me that," growled Kyoutani. "And there wasn't any paradise to begin with."

  
"Ouch, harsh! Are things really that bad? They can't be such an asshole, can they? What do you know of them?"

  
Kyoutani paused, thinking the question through. "...I know he's a guy."

  
"Well, I could decipher that from what you were telling Iwaizumi. But did you guys even get to the actual get-to-know-each-other stage, or did you spend the entire conversation bickering? Like, what is his favorite color? What food does he like? Where is he from? How old is he? What are his hobbies? Does he like volleyball or play sports?" Matsukawa paused and then solemnly added, "Does he put cereal first, then add the milk, or does he do the opposite?"

  
"What the fuck, Matsukawa? Who in their sane mind puts milk then cereal?"

  
"I know it's gross, but it happens. This could be a serial killer we're talking about. Or you could say...a cereal killer. What? - Sorry! Don't kill me. Anyways, we need to take precautions," said Matsukawa. Then he turned to Kyoutani. "So?"

  
"Um...he's pre-law?"

  
Matsukawa whistled appreciatively. "Oh, Kyoutani getting the loaded ones. I never imagined you would go after _lawyers_. You're aiming high, aren't you?"

  
Kyoutani glared at him.

  
"That's nice," said Iwaizumi kindly, who was back at the bench press. He seemed to have no problem keeping up with their conversation and concentrating on his task though. One day, Kyoutani's arms would be that strong and chiseled."What else?"

  
"Apparently, he's a close friend of Oikawa's."

  
"Poor guy," said Iwaizumi.

  
"What else?" pressed Matsukawa.

  
"He..." Kyoutani searched in his mind, "...had his apartment wrecked. Oikawa apparently threw his party at his apartment."

  
"Holy shit," said Matsukawa suddenly, interrupting him mid-sentence. "Wait, you're saying that this is the guy whose apartment got wrecked during Oikawa's mid-terms party? You mean you and _Yahaba_ are soulmates?"

  
"Yahaba?" asked Kyoutani. He scowled in the inside. The name was already making his insides turn...although strangely enough, it wasn't with disgust or anger. It was a strange emotion he couldn't quite put a name to.

  
"Yahaba Shigeru, you mean?" commented Iwaizumi.

  
"You know him, Iwaizumi-san?"

  
"We've heard of him. He's Oikawa's underclassman and one of his closest friends. Yahaba Shigeru. Literal creampuff in the outside - like, have you seen his hair? It's a fucking pastry - but completely savage in the inside," said Matsukawa. "The guy might seem innocent and a goody-two-shoes-looking in the outside, but the people that are in his Debate class say he'll rip you apart verbally if he needs to and that he's not afraid to be bold to get what he wants."

  
"Damn," said Iwaizumi. "So you two really are opposites, huh?"

  
"Yeah, you might look like a yakuza member, but you are like the biggest softie in the inside, Kyoutani," said Matsukawa.

  
_"I'm not a softie!"_

  
"You know how to make killer French braids, bake amazing chocolate scones, volunteer to read to the elderly, have a fucking dandelion garden, and _play with puppies at the shelter in your free time_. Can you argue otherwise?"

  
Kyoutani growled, but denied nothing.

  
"Yahaba is not a bad person. I think you should give him a chance," said Matsukawa. "Come on, Kyoutani! You should get to know him more, text him for a while longer and truly understand his character. Chances are he's talking about you right now too. And I bet he's not being as harsh as you are!"

 

* * *

  
"This is the worst. My soulmate sucks."

  
That afternoon, Watari had dropped by as promised. As the major damage would be paid for and repaired by Oikawa, the two of them had decided that they should just clean out the place and fix some minor things. Currently, Watari was putting some trash and leftover food in a black trashbag, which he would then throw into the huge mountain of trashbags that he had already piled up, while Yahaba leaned against the kitchen counter and drank some coffee, watching the whole process unfold. It was only fair.

  
"They can't honestly be that bad," pointed out Watari, standing satisfiedly next to the pile of trashbags and wiping some sweat off his brow.

  
Yahaba sighed dramatically. Was he becoming more like Oikawa-san? Hopefully not. He truly hoped not. And speaking of his upperclassman, where was he? "You don't understand, Watari-"

  
"Then _help me_ understand, Yahaba," said Watari with an exasperated roll of his eyes, walking over towards Yahaba's fridge and taking out a jug of orange juice. He poured himself some as he continued speaking. "What's the dealio with this guy? Don't tell me you engaged in some debate about the setbacks of capitalism or something like that."

  
"He called me a 'teenage girl dreaming about shoujo mangas'!"

  
"Pffttt, he's not that wrong."

  
"Who's side are you on?!"

  
"What? It's true. Oikawa is rubbing off on you."

Yahaba shuddered, but tried to ignore the comment. "And, he called me an 'arrogant pre-law prick'."

  
"The guy has a fair point, Yahaba," said Watari, taking sips of his juice. "You _are_ a prick sometimes, and an arrogant at it. It's not a bad arrogant though. More like...a lot of confidence, you know? Like when you debate. You have this fire. I don't know how to describe it, but it's like that spark that fuels your political juices, persuasive ability and stuff."

  
"Political juices?"

  
"Don't judge, man. I'm just a Communications major," said Watari. "All I am saying is that maybe you have to see both sides of the story."

  
"I did! That's what lawyers have to do in the future, anyways. They take into consideration all perspectives to make best out of their case," argued Yahaba. "But my soulmate...he's insufferable! He's rude, he's insolent, he's harsh, he's vulgar, he's so...brute-like! I can't help but think that maybe fate messed up."

  
"Probably not," said Watari. "C'mon. What'd he say?"

  
"Okay, so this is how our conversation starts. I apologize for sending him a wrong text. Because you know, it was meant for Oikawa-san and normal, polite human beings apologize for their mistakes in a cordial way, right?"

  
"Right."

  
"So I apologize."

  
"Uh huh, you apologize."

  
"And then..."

  
"And then?"

  
"Then, he..."

  
"He...?"

  
"He...gosh, Watari, it's so rude, I can't even say it, I just, I-"

  
"...Yahaba, please."

  
"Okay. I give my apology and do you know what he says?"

  
"Well, obviously not, or I wouldn't be listening to you."

  
"Jeez, okay. Anyways, I apologize and he says...'whatever'."

  
"...He said 'whatever'."

  
"Yes! Ugh, can you believe it?"

  
"That's all?"

  
"Yes! I am glad you understand, Watari. It's-"

  
"Yahaba," Watari said. He put his orange juice on the counter and stepped towards Yahaba, standing in front of him. Even though he was shorter, he put his hands on both of his shoulders. "You're my best friend and I'd follow you to the end of the world, but listen...I think I'll side with the other guy this time. I think you're overexaggerating."

  
_"What?"_

  
Before Yahaba could continue and argue further his case (he rarely lost his debates, after all), his apartment door suddenly opened and his upperclassman burst in, flashing his seemingly perfect 24-karat grin. In his hands, he held some bags Yahaba recognized were from the local bakery. Oikawa put the things on Yahaba's coffee table (or what remained of it - Watari said someone had started a full-on twerk session and...the rest was self-evident) and then turned to them.

  
"Here I am! I come bearing gifts of milk bread, creampuffs and pastries! I'll be staying until tomorrow morning to help out with cleaning," said Oikawa. He smiled even wider. "But guess what?"

  
"What?" they both asked.

  
_"I am in love!"_

  
The two of them looked at him.

  
"I'm in love," Oikawa repeated.

  
"Oh?"

  
"Is that all you can say to my life-changing event, Yahaba-chan?!" exclaimed Oikawa, with fake hurt. However, that look soon faded and shifted into a smile, as he jumped in front of him enthusiastically. "I am _in love_! I am sure of it."

  
"Who's the...ahem, lucky man?" Yahaba asked.

  
"I don't know his name, but I've been...well, _observing_...him for a while now," said Oikawa, standing across them from the other side of the kitchen counter.

  
"You mean stalking?" smirked Watari.

  
"Observing him, Watacchi. Anyways, I haven't actually talked to him, but he's exquisite. Seriously. He is super smart because I see him studying all the time in the library, and he's always carrying bio and chem textbooks, so he's probably studying to become a doctor? He's also tall - still shorter than me though haha - and he's ripped as fuck because he works out in the gym. I was going to get here earlier but I saw him in one of uni gyms bench pressing and HOT DAMN-"

 

"So you were late to helping me clean because you were admiring this guy?"

 

"-AND he's soooo _good-looking_. I can't even describe how hot he is, Yahaba-chan, Watacchi. Now that he's walked into my life, I finally understand the term 'walking sex' because damn, he can-"

  
"OKAY," said Watari loudly. His powers of foreshadowing had never failed him. "Congrats, Oikawa! Um...hopefully he's your soulmate?" He paused. "I think...I think I'll just be over there cleaning some of the trash. Yeah, that's it! And I understand that this guy is your dream man, but you have to drag your ass here to help me with these trashbags ASAP."

  
"So mean, Watacchi!"

  
Watari walked away, slipping into Yahaba's guest bedroom to clean up the mess that was inside.

  
After he left, Yahaba turned and looked at his upperclassman, giving him a nod. "I agree with Watari. I wish you much happiness, Oikawa-san. I might not know this man, but...I am sure you two are a good match."

  
"A good match?! Yahaba-chan, I am 500% sure he is my soulmate! We're a match made in heaven. We're perfect for each other. Really."

  
"Okay."

  
"And his arms, Yahaba-chan."

  
"Uh huh."

  
"His _arms_."

  
"Uh huh."

  
"His aaarrms," sighed Oikawa dreamily.

  
"I get it," deadpanned Yahaba.

  
"But enough about me! I'll tell you about my exploits in conquering Dr. Tree Trunk Arms some other day," smirked Oikawa. "How is it going with your dream man?"

  
Yahaba sighed. "He's not my dream man. In fact, he's a huge asshole."

  
"He wrote back?"

  
"Yes! And he's insufferable."

  
"Really? Lemme see," said Oikawa.

  
Yahaba sighed again and took out his phone from his back pocket. He took it out and was about to read them to his upperclassman when suddenly, Oikawa sneakily reached out and grabbed the device from his hands. He scrolled up and began reading quickly (Oikawa's reading and typing skills were _supernaturally_ fast, as if he were running out of time) and then typing something in.

  
"Wait, what the hell, Oikawa-san-? Give it back!"

  
Yahaba went over there and struggled with him to get his phone back. Oikawa eventually did. However, the damage had already been done.

  
Or, had it?

  
Yahaba opened his messages inbox desperately and found the conversation. Then, his fingers flew as he typed his response.

 

* * *

 

 **[sent at 5:31 P.M.]** heeey there, you're a prospective vet student?? ;) ;) could you help me out?

  
**[sent at 5:31 P.M.]** ???

  
**[sent at 5:31 P.M.]** um

  
**[sent at 5:31 P.M.]** sorry again, that was oikawa-san

  
**[sent at 5:31 P.M.]** oh ok

  
**[sent at 5:31 P.M.]** do u actually need anything though?

 

* * *

  
Yahaba suddenly paused, looking at the screen. His heart started beating again and a strangely pleasant warmth spread through his chest, just like when he'd read his soulmate's first text. The words, although simple, were surprisingly warm and kind. Yahaba thought he could hear his soulmate whispering those words. He imagined his soulmate from the other side of the screen, someone with a deep voice, rough but melodious in an acoustic way, worn like leather, smooth like whisky.

  
"Oooh, what'd he say?"

  
"You have no right in this!" scowled Yahaba.

  
"So mean, Yahaba-chan! And when all I was doing was playing the gallant matchmaker."

  
"I never asked for one," Yahaba retorted. He paused, his voice turning more gentle. "But what kind of help did you think I needed?"

  
"I was going to ask him to help you with the puppy," Oikawa told him. "He's still not a vet yet, but he can probably give you some pointers." Then he leaned in smugly. "And you guys can get to have some _lovey-dovey_ time."

  
Yahaba rolled his eyes, but saw the sense. The puppy was currently sleeping in Yahaba's room. He'd made her (he'd...checked) a makeshift bed of blankets and half-torn pillows, had given her some food and water, but otherwise, had been pretty unsure of what he was doing. Some actual advice would be well-appreciated.

  
"Oh...that's valid, I suppose."

 

* * *

  
  
**[sent at 5:31 P.M.]** i actually do

  
  
**[sent at 5:31 P.M.]** today morning in the aftermath of the party i found a puppy in my living room. it's a beagle. i know i should have given it to authorities or something bc i suck with animals, but i wasn't cruel enough to leave it to a pound

  
  
**[sent at 5:31 P.M.]** who would have thought

  
  
**[sent at 5:31 P.M.]** haha hilarious

  
  
**[sent at 5:31 P.M.]** sorry. on a serious note, i can help you. do you need advice and supplies? because um

  
  
**[sent at 5:31 P.M.]** i might

  
  
**[sent at 5:31 P.M.]** know

  
  
**[sent at 5:31 P.M.]** a lot about beagles

  
  
**[sent at 5:32 P.M.]** i volunteer at a shelter actually and i take care of puppies daily. i have a dog at my house too

  
**[sent at 5:32 P.M.]** you volunteer at a shelter?? who would have thought

  
**[sent at 5:32 P.M.]** wow

  
**[sent at 5:32 P.M.]** sorry. anyways, i would appreciate it. thank you so much

  
**[sent at 5:32 P.M.]** it's no big deal

  
**[sent at 5:32 P.M.]** i'll text you tomorrow to ask you some stuff ok?

  
**[sent at 5:32 P.M.]** ok

  
**[sent at 5:32 P.M.]** ...

  
**[sent at 5:32 P.M.]** um

  
**[sent at 5:32 P.M.]** even though you were rude i wanted to apologize. i guess it wasn't the right

  
**[sent at 5:32 P.M.]** i guess i'm sorry too? even though i don't see wtf i did wrong?

  
**[sent at 5:32 P.M.]** ok how's this? let's start again

  
**[sent at 5:32 P.M.]** nice to meet you. i'm yahaba shigeru

  
**[sent at 5:32 P.M.]** kyoutani kentarou

 

* * *

  
(contact name: kyoutani kentarou)  
[click to see previous 28 messages]

  
**[sent at 7:19 A.M.]** good morning kyoutani

  
**[sent at 7:19 A.M.]** it's yahaba

  
**[sent at 7:19 A.M.]** i know who u are

  
**[sent at 7:19 A.M.]** ok then

  
  
**[sent at 7:19 A.M.]** someone woke up from the wrong side of bed

  
  
**[sent at 7:19 A.M.]** wait what year of uni are you in?? bc i don't know if i should call u kyoutani-kun or kyoutani-san or something like that

  
  
**[sent at 7:19 A.M.]** ew don't fucking use honorifics

  
  
**[sent at 7:19 A.M.]** i hate them. i will tear you apart if you put me as kyoutani-senpai or something

  
  
**[sent at 7:19 A.M.]** not like i care though

  
  
**[sent at 7:19 A.M.]** but whatever i am second year of uni

  
  
**[sent at 7:19 A.M.]** oh me too!! makes things easier

  
  
**[sent at 7:19 A.M.]** haha i'll change your contact name to that just to piss you off

 

(contact named changed to: 'kyoutani-senpai')

  
  
**[sent at 7:19 A.M.]** wtf yahaba

  
  
**[sent at 7:19 A.M.]** yahaba u suck

  
  
**[sent at 7:19 A.M.]** and i swallow

  
  
**[sent at 7:19 A.M.]** ...wow

  
  
**[sent at 7:19 A.M.]** on a serious note i have a question about the puppy

  
  
**[sent at 7:20 A.M.]** don't refer to it as just that. did you not give it a fucking name?

  
  
**[sent at 7:20 A.M.]** ...

  
  
**[sent at 7:20 A.M.]** i might not have  yet

  
  
**[sent at 7:20 A.M.]** wtf yahaba u really suck

 

* * *

  
(contact name: kyoutani)  
[click to see 56 previous messages]

  
  
**[sent at 3:05 P.M.]** i think lucky will do

  
**[sent at 3:05 P.M.]** ??

  
**[sent at 3:05 P.M.]** as a name for the puppy

  
**[sent at 3:05 P.M.]** bc u know, she's lucky to have survived one of oikawa-san's parties unscathed

  
**[sent at 3:05 P.M.]** that is a huge feat

  
**[sent at 3:05 P.M.]** wow yahaba it's fine i guess since u are adopting it.

  
**[sent at 3:05 P.M.]** but let's hope u don't have kids to name

  
**[sent at 3:05 P.M.]** oh well i guess there's nothing to worry about then

  
**[sent at 3:05 P.M.]** i'm as gay as donald trump is orange and a mistake

  
**[sent at 3:05 P.M.]** which is...?

  
**[sent at 3:05 P.M.]** a fucking lot

 

* * *

  
(contact name: lucky's godfather)  
[click to see 189 previous messages]

  
**[sent at 8:16 P.M.]** thanks for giving me a list of all the food and supplies for lucky

  
**[sent at 8:16 P.M.]** she seems to enjoy all the stuff i got her

  
**[sent at 8:16 P.M.]** that's good, the store is reliable

  
**[sent at 8:16 P.M.]** also lucky is adorable

  
**[sent at 8:16 P.M.]** i know i love her. she's my child. but she is both adorable and a diva

  
**[sent at 8:16 P.M.]** the other day she kept moving against me bc she wanted me to buy one of those premium biscuits that cost like a fucking fortune and when we came home, she peed on my shoes bc she was so pissed she couldn't get her way

  
**[sent at 8:16 P.M.]** oh wow what a tragedy

  
**[sent at 8:16 P.M.]** they're white vans

  
**[sent at 8:16 P.M.]** WHITE VANS

  
**[sent at 8:16 P.M.]** wow wtf, you have white vans and u couldn't give her some fucking biscuits? talk about heartless yahaba. and selfish. u deserved it . i would have pissed and barfed on you.

  
**[sent at 8:16 P.M.]** shut up

  
**[sent at 8:16 P.M.]** but whatever. buying all her stuff is worth that i am sort of broke now

  
**[sent at 8:16 P.M.]** don't you work?

  
**[sent at 8:16 P.M.]** i did

 

 **[sent at 8:16 P.M.]** not since i took my internship though no

  
**[sent at 8:16 P.M.]** fucking lucky

  
**[sent at 8:16 P.M.]** haha i don't think u should do that

  
**[sent at 8:17 P.M.]** ...

  
**[sent at 8:17 P.M.]** ...

  
**[sent at 8:17 P.M.]** i am sorry

  
**[sent at 8:17 P.M.]** u fucking better be bc i am one step away from blocking you

 

* * *

  
(contact name: chicken addict)  
[click to see 345 previous messages]

  
**[sent at 4:33 P.M.]** fine

  
**[sent at 4:33 P.M.]** i'll come to your movie night

  
**[sent at 4:33 P.M.]** but we're eating chicken

 

* * *

  
(contact name: fucking creampuff)  
[click to see 1,526 previous messages]

  
**[sent at 1:02 A.M.]** kyoutani do u think we are worth anything? think about it. we're so large and important in our own worlds but outside in the vast spaces of our universe we're so fucking small and insignificant. our flaws and errors, trials and tribulations are so meaningless compared to the happenings, the supernovas and all the other stuff that is happening out there. we're missing out on so much bc we're just fucking particles in a world full of wonders and mysteries we still can't decipher and probably won't for until a few more centuries. and by then we'll be dead. so are we worth it??

  
**[sent at 1:02 A.M.]** fuck yahaba

  
**[sent at 1:02 A.M.]** u can't drop an existential bomb like that @ 1 in the morning

 

* * *

  
(contact name: kentarou)  
[click to see 9,887 previous messages]

  
**[sent at 10:56 A.M.]** do you "shine bright like a diamond" or "put a ring on it"???

  
**[sent at 10:56 A.M.]** uhh

  
**[sent at 10:56 A.M.]** shine bright like a diamond?

  
**[sent at 10:56 A.M.]** g a s p

  
**[sent at 10:56 A.M.]** nooo

 

* * *

  
(contact name: ken)  
[click to see 11,239 previous messages]

  
**[sent at 3:45 A.M.]** i hate finals

  
**[sent at 3:45 A.M.]** shut up

  
**[sent at 3:45 A.M.]** don't talk to me about it

 

* * *

  
(contact name: ken)  
[click to see 12,945 previous messages]

  
**[sent at 6:28 A.M.]** kentarou come quick it's about lucky!!!

  
**[sent at 6:28 A.M.]** i think she's sick, something's wrong, she's coughing up white stuff and omfg

  
**[sent at 6:28 A.M.]** it's so gross and i'm scared i don't know what to do

  
**[sent at 6:28 A.M.]** i think she's dying on me

 **[sent at 6:28 A.M.]** she's too young to die especially in my hands

  
**[sent at 6:28 A.M.]** calm down shigeru

  
**[sent at 6:28 A.M.]** i'm coming

 

* * *

  
(contact name: shigeru)  
[click to see 27,869 previous messages]

  
**[sent at 9:13 A.M.]** holy shit ken

  
**[sent at 9:13 A.M.]** you won't believe it

  
**[sent at 9:13 A.M.]** what

  
**[sent at 9:13 A.M.]** ok so listen

  
**[sent at 9:13 A.M.]** it's about lucky

  
**[sent at 9:13 A.M.]** what about her?

  
**[sent at 9:13 A.M.]** she is ALIVE

  
**[sent at 9:13 A.M.]** that diva!

  
**[sent at 9:13 A.M.]** she is just fucking walking around my apartment like nothing happened

  
**[sent at 9:13 A.M.]** sashaying across my living room like she owns it

  
**[sent at 9:13 A.M.]** almost gave me a heartattack!!

  
**[sent at 9:14 A.M.]** wtf??!

  
**[sent at 9:14 A.M.]** isn't she dead?!

  
**[sent at 9:14 A.M.]** i was literally holding her dead corpse in my hands

  
**[sent at 9:14 A.M.]** yeah yeah she was but listen to my story

  
**[sent at 9:14 A.M.]** you know how i told you she always liked peanut butter?? well, i decided that bc she was dead, i should u know, honor her for old times sake. so i made a peanut butter sandwich and i put it next to her so we could bury her with something that she loved. and her funeral wouldn't be so sad to either of us

  
**[sent at 9:14 A.M.]** yahaba wtf

  
**[sent at 9:14 A.M.]** shut up, ok? it was dumb but let me finish

  
**[sent at 9:14 A.M.]** so i leave her there for like 2 secs so i can get sugawara-san's business card and i could order some flowers for lucky's funeral. but when i go back and i start dialing, she JUST FUCKING GETS UP and she eats the peanut butter sandwich

  
**[sent at 9:15 A.M.]** she literally revived bc she smelled the peanut butter, ok??

  
**[sent at 9:15 A.M.]** you can come over and see it for yourself

  
**[sent at 9:15 A.M.]** holy shit

  
**[sent at 9:15 A.M.]** that's what i said  


* * *

  
(contact name: <3)  
[click to see 706,115 previous messages]

  
**[sent at 0:48 A.M.]** hey ken

  
**[sent at 0:48 A.M.]** yes 

  
**[sent at 0:48 A.M.]** i don't want to seem weird but...

  
**[sent at 0:48 A.M.]** hmm what?

  
**[sent at 0:48 A.M.]** it might sound out of the blue

  
**[sent at 0:48 A.M.]** really sudden

  
**[sent at 0:48 A.M.]** but are you my soulmate?

  
**[sent at 0:48 A.M.]** ...

  
**[sent at 0:48 A.M.]** ...

  
**[sent at 0:48 A.M.]** only took you like 50,000 fucking years

  
**[sent at 0:49 A.M.]** you knew? why tf didn't you ask??

  
**[sent at 0:49 A.M.]** i thought _u_ would fucking ask!!

  
**[sent at 0:49 A.M.]** i was being so obvious!! dropping those fucking hints in front of your face. it was like i was internally screaming you to ask me. do you know how much i fucking suffered bc i thought that maybe you weren't??

  
**[sent at 0:49 A.M.]** you could have spared me from so much pain if you'd taken the initiative

  
**[sent at 0:49 A.M.]** wow shigeru like i don't have a heart either and i didn't suffer as much as u did.

  
**[sent at 0:49 A.M.]** when did u know? or find out?

  
**[sent at 0:49 A.M.]** i knew from the very beginning when u sent me that text about oikawa fucking shit up like always and ruining your aprtment with that midterm party

  
**[sent at 0:49 A.M.]** me too whoa

  
  
**[sent at 0:49 A.M.]** haha

  
  
**[sent at 0:49 A.M.]** i guess we were that oblivious huh?

  
  
**[sent at 0:49 A.M.]** i guess but it's sort of reasonable

  
  
**[sent at 0:49 A.M.]** our first encounter wasn't exactly love at first sightt. i thoughtyou hated me and i didn't want to make things more awkward

  
  
**[sent at 0:49 A.M.]** shit, sorry, i guess you're right

  
  
**[sent at 0:49 A.M.]** also u were a fucking prick

  
  
**[sent at 0:49 A.M.]** wow thanks ken

  
  
**[sent at 0:49 A.M.]** tbh you were a rude asshole

  
  
**[sent at 0:49 A.M.]** you started it with your shitty attitude

  
  
**[sent at 0:49 A.M.]** sure but you love me

  
  
**[sent at 0:50 A.M.]** i do  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! THIS WAS SO GRUELING TO EDIT. And I must have changed my ideas about a thousand times while drafting. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed and that this did not disappoint. I'll be writing about other pairings too, so please make sure to check out my series for future updates! :) 
> 
> Also, I am so sorry for the long wait! It's just that I get inspirations at the wrong times and I was working on some other works that I want to pre-finish. Updates are my worst enemy, because I never seem to commit to them, so the only way for me to actually make a multi-chapter work that doesn't fall under hiatus is by doing that. 
> 
> Fun fact #1. I was actually on some works for SHIRATORIZAWA WEEK!!! YES!! Ushijima is my darling child (Ushijima being social media famous I LOVE, as you can see here) and I adore Shiratorizawa, so of course I was super excited when I heard their were plans for Shiratorizawa Week. Apparently it will start around the time S3 of the show starts, which is October 2016 I think. So I need to prepare! Here's the link to the page if you're also interested too! 
> 
> http://shiratorizawaweek2016.tumblr.com/
> 
> (Please forgive me and my ignorance. I am an old soul in a young body who only knows how to use 40% of this website, doesn't know how to put links in the notes and who is NEVER told about pairing weeks. BTW, is there anywhere I can actually stay updated if it's KageHina week or etc.??) 
> 
> Haha, fun fact #2! This was originally going to be WAAY longer because I was going to add a ton of quality IwaOi moments, but because I didn't want to make this overwhelming, I'm moving some of that content for my future IwaOi fic (which will come soon! How soon? You'll have to see ;) )
> 
> Fun fact #3 - What happened to Lucky is a REAL STORY, OK? This happened to me, believe it or not. My dog was lying dead in the ground and my dad revived her with a piece of peanut butter sandwich. Seriously. This is not a joke. It can save lives. 
> 
> Fun fact #4 - OK, it's not a fun fact, it's about the newest chapter of the manga if you're updated. Hahaha, have you seen Sakusa?


End file.
